¿Cambio?
by takanashi tsuki
Summary: El cambio de Akashi Seijurou resulto ser un poco diferente a lo que se mostró... (Spoliers manga )


Y ahí se encontraba nuevamente; observando el pacifico y tranquilo cielo azul. El dolor en su pecho poco a poco iba disminuyendo por lo que suspiró.

Cerro los ojos por un momento mientras pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido; El accidente de Aomine al descubrir su verdadero poder, El ser llamados la "generación de los milagros" siendo tan solo unos niños de secundaria. Y esa maldita voz que no dejaba de resonar en su cabeza._**..**_

—"_**hey, vamos… Solo tienes que dejarme hablar y todo será mucho más fácil…"**_

— ¿¡Quién eres!?— Volvió a gritar por milésima vez al viento mientras este revolvía sus rojos cabellos.

—"_**hey, ¿Cómo es eso? ¡Yo soy tú, hahaha! ¡Soy tu verdadera personalidad! ¿¡Realmente no te reconoces a ti mismo!? ¿¡En que te has convertido!?"**_

—¡Cállate! ¡Déjame tranquilo!— se sentó en el frio suelo de la azotea de Teiko y tapo con sus manos su oídos cerrando fuertemente los ojos. No quería verlo… No se quería ver…

—Déjame… Este soy yo… Yo soy Aka-

—_**Tú no eres Akashi Seijurou, lo sabes bastante bien… **_— sintió como una mano le tomaba la barbilla y le obligaba a levantar la vista. Ah, asi que lo vio de todas formas… Ahí estaba el… Él verdadero Akashi Seijurou vestido con el uniforme de Club…

—Entonces…dime quien soy yo en verdad…— No pudo resistir las finas y cálidas lagrimas desbordándose por sus ojos. Trato de tomar la mano que aun sostenía su barbilla, paso de ella como si fuera un fantasma. Asi que al final de cuentas, estaba solo él— quiero estar tranquilo…

—_**hm~… Asi que, el "Akashi Seijurou" forjado por la sociedad no es más que un cobarde sin un claro camino… Bien, me iré. Buena suerte, trata de ser normal…Seijuro… haha — **_Frente a sus ojos vio cómo su otro "Yo" desaparecía con una sonrisa en sus labios. Un inaudible susurro llego a sus oídos resonando dentro de su cabeza; _**"recuérdame…" **_

_**::.::.::.::.**_

Aunque él se hubiera ido, los problemas no terminaron ahí…

"_Seijurou será…" "La familia Akashi es muy famosa…." "El hijo de los Akashi es un genio…" "Él va a poder…" "Él lo hará…" "Es la responsabilidad de los que llevan el linaje Akashi…" "el cumple con todo lo que le diga, haha…"_

Su familia siempre fue reconocida por ser una de alto linaje, y siendo el hijo único, la sociedad fue su segunda escuela y segunda familia. Tuvo que rechazar bastantes cosas en su vida para el poder llegar a ser alguien, para llegar a ser quien "ellos" quería que fuese.

::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

Los días que continuaron en Teiko fueron casi normales, Aomine arrasando con todo enemigo que se le cruzara y los demás igual, creciendo lentamente.

No fue hasta el terminar una partida de Shogi con su amigo Midorima, que noto algo, ese molesto dolor que venía de vez en vez había desaparecido por completo. Una amarga sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver como su "rey" estaba siendo acorralado

—¿…? ¿Qué sucede, Akashi?— Su compañero de partida le pregunto provocando que saliera de su trance.

—hmm, nada. Solo pensaba el cómo aumentar la resistencia de Kuroko…

Vale, sí. Que no era la mejor excusa para decirle a Midorima, pero al parecer se la había creído al volver su mirada hacia el tablero.

::.::.::..::.

—Ehh~ yo siempre seguí las ordenes de Aka-chin porque él era mejor que yo, pero en este momento… Creo que fácilmente puedo ganarle~— Murasakibara literalmente le había retado. Y si, el Akashi Seijurou que era en ese momento no dejaría que nadie le dijese débil y le pisoteara como si nada.

"_Las reglas son simple, el que anote 10 puntos gana."_

—_**Hola, cuanto tiempo ¿no? Haha…**_— y ahí estaba de nuevo frente a él, vestido con un gris traje le estiro su mano en acto de compasión — _**Vamos, no quieres perder… ¿me equivoco?**_

—…Solo hazlo…—Acepto finalmente la mano que le tendían. El dolor en su pecho volvió por un segundo para luego irse. Su ojo sintió un pequeño ardor y todo se volvió a negro.

Lo último que supo fue que le había ganado a Murasakibara.

Lo siguiente fue la conversación con Tetsuya

— ¿Tu…quién eres? — el miedo y la sorpresa se podía leer fácilmente en las pupilas del menor.

— ¿Qué pasa, _**Tetsuya**_? ¿No me _**reconoces**_? **Soy yo, Akashi Seijurou…**

**::.::.::.::.::.::**

— **¿ves? ¡Estás en la cima del mundo gracias a mí, hahaha! ¡Eres el rey!**

— ¿rey?... no bromees conmigo…Yo soy el _**emperador…**_

Y como la última vez, su vista se elevó hacia el cielo, donde solo pudo ver un montón de negras nubes.

_**::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.:: .::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.: :.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**_

_**Hola! Yep, enme aquí con un… la verdad no sé qué es esto XD**_

_**Luego de escuchar una canción, y agregando mi obsesión por Akashi, se me ocurrió otro punto de vista de su cambio, uno en el que se ve más tormentoso debido a las influencias de su padre y el ser un emperador. :3**_

_**Sin más que decir, me despido! Hasta la próxima! XD **_


End file.
